


Exponer

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Confrontations, F/M, Forced Marriage, Introspection, Jealousy, M/M, Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Se sentía incómoda, sola con Kamenashi. Sólo pensarlo le daba una sensación desagradable.No porque pensara de deberle algo, al final las elecciones no habían sido exclusivamente suyas.
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya, Akanishi Jin/Kuroki Meisa
Kudos: 2





	Exponer

**Exponer**

Lo sentía moverse dentro de sí.

Rápido, casi brutal, como siempre.

No que lo lamentara, toda la urgencia que demostraba con ella. La hacía sonreír de vez en cuando, así como la hacía reír su completa falta de control.

Que era lo que los había llevado en esa situación, pero no iba a lavarse las manos culpando únicamente a él.

Ella había hecho su parte también, ¿no?

Había hecho su parte y sabía qué tenía que tomar una decisión, sólo no se había esperado que acabara de esa manera.

Le gustaba, Jin. Tenía más defectos que pudiera contar, pero no era hecho solo de esos.

Y estaba segura de gustarle a él, de alguna manera.

No se iludía, ninguno de los dos estaba más importante que todo por el otro, pero de alguna manera podían vivir con eso.

No estaba justo, por nadie, sólo las cosas eran así.

Llevó las manos a su espalda, arañándolo, fuerte.

Llevaba bastante tiempo ya para que hubiera descubierto mucho de lo que lo excitaba, y se divertía usándolo contra de él, se divertía viéndolo moverse más rápido, los ojos cerrados, sin mirarla.

De vez en cuando le habría gustado que lo hiciera, pero no exigía nada.

Con el tiempo, se decía.

Con el tiempo eso también habría llegado, y no lo quería por una forma de romanticismo, sino para sentirlo menos como a un extraño en su cama.

Apretó las piernas en sus caderas, tirándolo contra de sí, gimiendo en alta voz a su oído, porque si no había nada que pudiera hacer para hacerse ver, pues iba a dejarse oír, y Jin no podía ignorar su voz.

No que le importara mucho, a ese punto.

Lo sintió llevar una mano contra su cadera y apretarla fuerte, casi haciéndole daño, pues se obligó a llegar al orgasmo antes de él, arqueando la espalda, sintiéndolo hundir aún más dentro su cuerpo, descubriendo que le gustaba demasiado esa sensación.

Cuando él se corrió también no se concedió mucho, sólo de bajarse a morderle un hombro, seguro dejándole una marca, corriéndose dentro de ella, y luego desplazándose, tumbándose supino en el colchón a su lado, tratando de respirar de manera regular.

Meisa cerró los ojos un momento, luego volvió a sentarse, arreglándose el pelo.

Miró el anillo a su dedo, casi de reojo, y no pudo evitar una mueca, feliz que él todavía tuviera los ojos cerrados y no pudiera verla.

Tenía que acostumbrarse a todo esto.

Tenía que acostumbrarse a estar casada, a tener un marido, y no estaba tan sencillo dada la falta de convencionalidad de su boda.

Se giró a mirar a Jin, preguntándose que pensara él de toda esa situación, pero no iba a preguntárselo.

Había parecido tan seguro cuando le había dicho que iba a casarse con ella que casi no había dudado que esa fuera la única solución y que él estuviera bien con eso, pero aparentemente se había equivocado.

Jin no le había pedido de casarse porque estaba seguro de poder ser un marido por ella, se lo había pedido porque era su deber hacerlo y porque así iba a mantener su fachada, todavía siguiendo comportándose como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Se mordió fuerte un labio, sintiendo el improviso deseo de hacerle daño, de castigarlo por haberla engañada en esa unión que no estaba tan forzada como le había gustado hacerle creer.

Sin embargo, eso también era un deseo con que iba a aprender a vivir, así como con todo.

Le dio la espalda, volviendo a tumbarse y cubriéndose con la sábana –

“Buenas noches.” murmuró.

Hubo una pausa, más larga que le gustara.

“Buenas noches.” contestó Jin al final, y ella frunció los labios, todavía evitando de hablar.

Al final, ambos estaban culpables.

~

Cuando se despertó la mañana siguiente, el otro lado de la cama estaba irremediablemente vacío.

Trató de acordarse si Jin le hubiera dicho o no de tener compromisos, pero al final decidió que no merecía la pena esforzarse de pensar, y se dio vueltas en la cama unos minutos más antes de levantarse.

Era una rutina construida bien, esa.

Se despertaba, sola, desayunaba, sola, y luego no le tomaba mucho para aburrirse y llamar a alguien, o para ir de compras, cualquiera la hiciera salir de ese piso.

Con el paso de los días había llegado a la conclusión que, aunque Jin pudiera gustare y aunque ella pudiera gustarle a él, ninguno de los dos estaba hecho por la vida matrimonial.

Así forzada no, al menos.

Se levantó a regañadientes de la mesa, metiendo las vajillas en el fregadero y haciendo como para dirigirse al baño, para concederse una ducha lo más larga posible, cuando oyó tocar el timbre.

Frunció el entrecejo, mirando el reloj.

No estaba demasiado temprano, pero la confundía tener visitas.

No había muchas personas que conocieran la nueva dirección.

En cuanto llegó a la entrada miró a través de la mirilla, maldiciendo silenciosamente.

De todas las personas que se habría esperado de ver a su puerta, él era sin duda la última.

Se esforzó de poner su mejor sonrisa, antes de abrir.

“Kamenashi-san.” dijo, afinando los labios frente a la expresión del hombre. “No te esperaba. ¿Pasó algo?”

“ _¿Kamenashi-san?_ ” contestó él, sarcástico. “Nunca fuiste tan formal, ¿no?”

Meisa se mordió un labio, y luego suspiró. Se desplazó del umbral, extendiendo un brazo.

“Adelante, Kame.” lo invitó, más que a regañadientes, renunciando pronto a mantener su compostura.

Si él no se la esperaba, ella no iba a dársela.

“Jin no está.” le dijo luego mientras iban al salón, aunque tuviera la sensación que no fuera a él que Kazuya buscaba.

“Lo sospechaba.” contestó él, sentándose en el sofá, el nerviosismo mostrado por la manera como se pasaba las manos en la rodillas, pero desmentido por su expresión neutral. “¿No me ofreces nada de beber?” le preguntó luego, sonriéndole e indicando la cocina con la cabeza.

Meisa suspiró, rendida.

“Voy a preparar el café.” le dijo, volviendo a la cocina.

Lavó la cafetera, pensativa, tratando de hacer despacio para ganar tiempo.

Se sentía incómoda, sola con Kamenashi. Sólo pensarlo le daba una sensación desagradable.

No porque pensara de deberle algo, al final las elecciones no habían sido exclusivamente suyas.

Jin había tomado su decisión y ella había estado de acuerdo, y no había considerado a Kazuya porque no era asunto suyo.

Sin embargo sabía, no podía ignorar, lo que él sentía por Jin, así como sabía que Jin no había cortado por lo sano esa relación como debería haber hecho.

No lo lamentaba mucho. No se habían jurado fieldad eterna y dudaba que lo habrían hecho, pero no quería tener problemas con Kamenashi por una decisión que no era suya.

Sabía lo a que se enfrentaba, ¿no?

Ella no estaba más de culpar que Jin, al final.

Sirvió el café en dos tazas, llevando una a Kamenashi, encontrándolo en pie en el centro del cuarto, mirándose alrededor.

“No hay mucho de Jin aquí, ¿verdad?” le dijo, sonriendo y volviendo al sofá, agradeciéndola por el café.

“Nos mudamos hace poco, no hay mucho de ambos.” contestó pronto ella, bastante enojada por el comento.

Sabía cuál fueran las intenciones del hombre, pero no tenía intención de jugar su juego.

“O quizás no quieres quedarse aquí mucho tiempo. Probablemente todas sus cosas están todavía en su viejo piso. Sabes qué lo conservó, ¿verdad?”

Meisa levantó una ceja, sonriéndole.

“Claro que lo sé. Estamos casados, ¿Por qué no debería habérmelo dicho?”

Su voz mostraba una inocencia que no tenía, pero no le importaba. La confusión que cruzó por un momento la cara de Kamenashi la hizo sentir más confiada, en esa coyuntura.

“¿Por qué viniste aquí, Kame?” le preguntó después de unos momentos de silencio, suspirando y renunciando en la fachada que había decidido de mantener.

Así como le había dicho del piso de Jin, tenía la sensación que fuera allí para decirle que no habían dejado de salir, que Akanishi no estaba siempre donde decía de estar, que nunca iba a ser suyo porque él no tenía intención de rendirse.

Y ella le habría sonreído otra vez y le habría dicho que no lo quería, que no importaba cuanto tratara de ocultárselo, ella sabía exactamente dónde y con quien fuera.

Y sabía qué nunca habría dejado de ver a Kamenashi, y lo había aceptado como un hecho.

Ella tampoco habría dejado de vivir su vida por un bache en el camino.

“Nada. Vine para ver cómo estáis. Y... sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros. “Y para decirte que un poco lo siento por ti.”

Meisa no tuvo éxito de evitarlo y se echó a reír, bajando el café en la mesa baja frente al sofá y cruzando los brazos, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Kame, no desperdicies tu lástima para mí.” suspiró, afinando los labios. “¿Sabes qué? Sigue haciéndote llevar a la cama por Jin como crees, y acepta el hecho que luego vuelve aquí. No perdería el sueño en tu lugar, porque no hay nada que puedas hacer. Se casó conmigo, vamos a tener a un hijo, y tú seguirás siendo su...” se interrumpió, viendo al hombre salirse los ojos, improvisamente pálido, y entendió.

Casi lo habría sentido por él.

Casi, si no hubiera leído entre las líneas su desprecio por ella más que por Jin, si no hubiera entendido cuanto la retuviera responsable para lo que había ocurrido, la _única_ responsable.

“¿Hijo?” murmuró, mirando fijo frente a sí.

“Hijo.” repitió Meisa, remarcando la palabra. “Veo que fue más sincero conmigo de cómo lo fue contigo, después de todo.”

Sí, quizás le daba un poco lástima.

Lo vio confundido, mientras todavía trataba de entender si fuera seria o no, mientras evaluaba las implicaciones de lo que acababa de decirle.

Mientras entendía de haber perdido, en una batalla donde Meisa no tenía interés.

Sólo podía esperar que decidiera definitivamente de olvidar a Jin, pero les conocía ambos bastante bien de saber que no iba a hacerlo, y que Kamenashi habría dejado que su mente trabajara tanto que al final habría encontrado una explicación por eso, que habría tenido éxito de explicar porque Jin no le hubiera dicho del niño, y que la solución habría sido culpa de Meisa, porque había algo que le impedía de enfadarse con él, o no habría botado de esa manera todos esos años de su vida.

“Será mejor que me vaya, ahora.” murmuró, dirigiéndose a la puerta en paso vacilante.

Meisa asintió, mordiéndose un labio y acompañándolo a la entrada, quedándose en el umbral mientras el hombre se iba.

“Kame...” le dijo cuando estuvo en el pasillo. “Soy yo que lo siento por ti. De verdad.”

No había sarcasmo en su voz, pero a Kazuya no pareció importarle mucho.

Se fue sin girarse, y cuando Meisa lo vio desaparecer detrás de las puertas del ascensor suspiró, volviendo en casa y cerrando la puerta.

Tal vez de verdad era su culpa.

Tal vez tendría que haberle dicho que no a Jin, liberarse del problema, no meterse en una situación demasiado complicada para que pensara de poder gestionar cada detalle.

Tal vez de verdad era su culpa.

O tal vez sólo era Jin que estaba demasiado bueno a arruinar las vidas de las personas.

~

“Hoy Kame fue aquí.”

Jin acababa de entrar en salón, acercándose para saludarla.

Meisa lo vio quedarse inmóvil en el umbral, saliéndose los ojos en aire enojado.

“Oh. Extraño, no me había dicho que...” se interrumpió, suspirando. “¿Qué quería?”

Meisa se encogió de hombros, sin desviar la atención de la revista que estaba hojeando, sentada en el sofá.

“Nada. Sólo ver qué pasaba, ver la nueva casa... nada importante.” lo ignoró, y casi se habría alegrado por la expresión ansiada en la cara de su marido, si no hubiera estado harta de toda la situación.

“¿De qué hablasteis?” preguntó él, fingiéndose indiferente.

Meisa sonrió suavemente, no bastante porque él se diera cuenta.

“Creo que no hice nada para hacerte perder tu juguete.”

De reojo vio a Jin abrir la boca como para responderle, y cerrarla pronto.

“Voy a cambiarme.” le dijo sólo, dejando el cuarto en paso derrotado.

Cuando se quedó sola, Meisa dejó la revista, pasándose las manos en la cara.

Estaba demasiado pronto para estar ya tan harta.

Estaba demasiado pronto para darse ya cuenta del hecho que a Jin, de ella y aún menos de Kamenashi, no le importaba nada.


End file.
